This invention concerns a fluid pressure cylinder.
In previously known devices of this kind having end walls including pressure fluid valves therein the end wall is manufactured in one piece which makes it necessary to produce a detail having relatively considerable material thickness. This means that the work-piece for the cylinder end wall has to be subjected to machining in order to avoid cavities in the material resulting from forming, such as e.g. die-casting. Machining such as drilling, milling and facing operations lead to increased costs for the detail and consequently for the entire resulting pressure cylinder. Also the housing of a valve which is positioned in the end wall demands different kinds of machining operations.
A fluid pressure cylinder having the cylinder end wall divided into an insert portion and a cap portion is previously known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,909, wherein the cap portion also includes holding means for mounting the cylinder on a part of machinery. This known cylinder, however, does not include any valve inside the cylinder end wall and the coupling between the cylinder end walls and the cylinder tube is obtained by tension rods which tighten the cap portions so as to press the insert portion against the cylinder end wall. This means that the insert portion must be dimensioned for transmitting the corresponding forces.
It is a aim of this invention to provide a fluid pressure cylinder of the above mentioned kind wherein the said disadvantages are eliminated.